


Something to Smile for.

by HW_MITYO



Series: Oumeno Collection [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: This was finally it, Himiko had had enough of this world and she was ready to end all the pain that had welled up inside her. The deaths of her friends, Rantarou, Kaede, Hoshi, Kirumi, Angie, Tenko and even Korekiyo who had killed her best friends, made her want to end it all. She want to suffer no more. Looking back to the first day... it all seemed so happy, yet now she was here just looking down and waiting for the moment where it all ends. She sneaked up after the trial and she wanted to die as fast as possible.A hand touched her shoulder to surprise her, it was surprising that made Himiko flinch and looked back to look at the one who mocked her from hiding her emotions.“Don’t jump, please”





	Something to Smile for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo Boy it's been a while since I contributed to this fandom. But I'm glad I did since I missed Oumeno. Anyways, this fic is inspired by a comic that I love so much. I just imagined these two in that scenario.

**_Something to smile for._ **

 

_ This was finally it, Himiko had had enough of this world and she was ready to end all the pain that had welled up inside her. The deaths of her friends, Rantarou, Kaede, Hoshi, Kirumi, Angie, Tenko and even Korekiyo who had killed her best friends, made her want to end it all. She want to suffer no more. Looking back to the first day... it all seemed so happy, yet now she was here just looking down and waiting for the moment where it all ends. She sneaked up after the trial and she wanted to die as fast as possible. _

 

_ A hand touched her shoulder to surprise her, it was surprising that made Himiko flinch and looked back to look at the one who mocked her from hiding her emotions. _

 

_ “Don’t jump, please” Ouma Kokichi requested “Not here, you should head over to the clock tower because that’s the sort of address you fling yourself to death at.” _

 

_ “You’re making jokes?” Himiko asked incredulously, looking at him completely stunned. _

 

_ Ouma frowned and wrapped her arm around Himiko as he began to weep dramatically “I was affected by Kiibo’s depression ray, I now see the error of my ways.” _

 

_ “Get off of me!” Himiko yelled and pushed Ouma away “Don’t, okay?!” _

 

_ Ouma snickered and asked “Don’t what?” _

 

_ “Don’t pretend to care. You are the last one I expected to care” _

 

_ “Hey, you are being so presumptuous right now girly!” Ouma accused “I don’t care, yet! If you are going to keep doing that then you are doing a very good job at making me care for you” he said sarcastically. _

 

_ Himiko is not having this, Ouma was right at the trial and that is Tenko and Angie are dead and they are never coming back, why did she have to keep on fighting when there is nothing worth fighting for anyways. _

 

_ “Is it Monokuma? Monocoins? Girls? Did that robot made you dream of something scary?” Ouma asked. _

 

_ “Are you trying to make me jump?!” Himiko asked. _

 

_ “NO! I would never, even though people are annoyed by me for some stupid reason.” Ouma confessed “Hasn’t this prison school seen enough tragedy? I didn’t even get the chance to wreck some havoc on this school, so yeah. I’m sure Shuuichi or Gonta, Kaito or whoever else is sleeping right now has some amazing speech in store for you to feel better immediately but…” Ouma looked down the same way Himiko is and sighed “I’m all you got” _

 

_ Himiko began to start weeping again. Sitting next to Ouma as she starts crying silently while the latter simply allows her to weep for a few seconds before suggesting “The tower idea is still open, I can escort you theeere~!” Ouma teased. _

 

_ “I hate you,” Himiko muttered. _

 

_ “Listen, I want to make you an offer. Don’t jump off just yet but I want to invite you and watch a movie together, the most expensive movie in this school can ever get with monocoins!” Ouma proposed. _

 

_ “You’re insane! Why would I go on a date with you? Anyway if you say the most expensive movie wouldn’t that mean you have the most monocoins out of everyone of us combined?!” Himiko asked. _

 

_ “Don’t worry about it. I know how to get easy monocoins!” _

 

__

* * *

_ (The Next Night) _

 

_ “Hello, this is Monokuma!” The bear introduced “Today we will be performing a stage play of Hamilton, let’s go children!” _

 

_ “You spent a thousand monocoins for this, and you stole them from all of the others?!” Himiko whispered. _

 

_ “Shh! I said ‘I know how to get easy monocoins’ but I didn’t tell you what process it is,” Ouma whispered back. _

 

_ “I can’t believe you,” Himiko whispered angrily. _

 

_ “I know, I’m very interesting,” Ouma flirted. _

 

_ “Just shut up,” Himiko whispered and went back to watching the cubs. _

 

_ After the play Himiko and Ouma decided to walk around the garden, Himiko was feeling a bit weird walking with someone who knows you are planning to jump tonight. Even today, neither except Ouma knows the trouble she’s been dealing with. _

 

_ “You see, I had a great time,” Ouma confessed “So where do you want to go?” _

 

_ “The Clock tower,” Himiko said. _

 

_ “Ha! You made a joke!” Ouma said and started snickering then grabbed Himiko’s hand “Aren’t you glad I was there before you even jumped?” _

 

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Himiko said “You are impressive with how good you handle to talk to people, you seem to know what to do with your life without me. Like the rest of the world”

 

Ouma and Himiko both reached the clock tower where they reached the door and Himiko reaching for the doorknob before turning to Ouma.

 

“You can watch me die or whatever,” Himiko said “I don’t care anymore.”

 

“No, I can’t,” Ouma said, reaching for the handle before Himiko can open it as the supreme leader opened the door to reveal Shuuichi, Maki, Kiibo, Tsumugi, Kaito, Gonta and Miu waiting for her with full concern in their eyes.

 

“I’m nice enough to know I’m evil enough that I can’t help you,” Ouma confessed “But they can.”

 

“You promised not to tell anyone!” Himiko yelled “You told me you’ll let me go!”

 

“I am,” Ouma answered “This is where you and I part ways. I’ve been telling them ever since I asked you out yesterday and they are ready to talk to you.”

 

Himiko gave a small sigh, grabbing Ouma’s hand as she lets out a small tear of frustration, sadness, relief, a weird concoction of her mixed emotions is enough of her to handle.

 

“What if I don’t want to talk to them? Are you going to force me?” Himiko asked.

 

“I-I don’t know,” Ouma answered “I don’t think I’ll have to because....I think you want somebody to help you.”

 

Himiko sniffed and nodded her head in understanding, even though Ouma is annoying, heartless, and a liar. He was still right on this one, she needed help and she was just too stubborn to admit it.

 

“Listen. I don’t think you’re weird. You just need people to help you, and I’m not the guy to help you.”

 

“Will you walk in with me?” Himiko asked “I can’t do this without you.”

 

Ouma didn’t even answered to Himiko’s request, all he did was take her hand and held it tightly as he pushed the door open where they immediately greeted by Shuuichi and everyone, no matter how tough things may get Himiko never forgotten that day Ouma helped her when no one knew, even her, that she needed help.

 

It’s one of the things she can smile for in the future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun. So please give me some Kudos and Comments on this bad boy so I can talk to you guys, give me some reviews on how to work on my content. Or give me some hugs for appreciation because I'm very open to hugs! See you guys in the next fic!


End file.
